


Home Again

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People never seem to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Title:** Home Again  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** People never seem to learn.  
 **Word Count:** 875  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** A sad lack of sex. You'd think there would be more given that I'm supposed to be writing kinks. Bloody plot. *kicks it*  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #25: Midnight Mass.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Home Again

~

Hermione finally caught up with Severus in Diagon Alley. “Still no word from him?” she asked, breathless.

He shook his head. “I’ve checked Gringotts, the Quidditch shop, even that Weasley monstrosity. No sign.”

“Something’s wrong,” she whispered.

“Indeed?” Severus growled. “ _Must_ you indulge in your Gryffindor need to _state the obvious_ at every turn right _now_?”

“Just going over what we know, Severus,” she said crisply, recognising his snappishness as his way of coping with distress. “Tell me how you knew he was missing?”

“Besides his NOT BEING HOME, you mean?” Severus huffed.

“But how did you know he wasn’t home?” Hermione persisted. “It’s the middle of the day, were you due to be home?”

Severus frowned. “No. He knew I was scheduled to be gone until this evening. I knew because he missed a dose of his--” Severus’ eyes widened. “You’re brilliant.”

Hermione smiled. “I’ve heard that before, but why today?”

“Poppy charmed his medication so that if he ever misses a dose, I am alerted. My wand vibrates until he takes it.”

“Ah!” She clasped his arm. “So maybe Poppy will be able to trace him through the potion?”

“He took his medicine with him. I know, because the vial was gone, so if we find it, we should find him.”

“To Poppy’s office, then,” Hermione said. Her breath was whisked away with the force of his Apparition.

~

Harry scrambled to his feet, staring down at Romilda’s crumpled form in front of him. He quickly retrieved his wand, tucking it into his robes. Just for safety, he disarmed her as well before asking, “Are you all right?”

She blinked up at him. “Oh, hello. Who are you?”

Harry frowned. “I’m Harry, remember?”

“Harry. Right.” She scratched her head. “Who am _I_?”

“You’re--” His words were interrupted by multiple Apparition cracks.

“Romilda Vane?” Hermione cried, wand immediately trained Romilda. “I should have guessed. Are you all right, Harry?”

Harry, however, only had eyes for Severus. “Severus?” he staggered, his adrenaline-fuelled energy suddenly fading now that he knew he was safe.

Ron and several other Aurors were collecting Romilda, who still looked utterly confused. “She’s Obliviated herself,” Harry said.

Severus took two steps and was immediately there, supporting Harry. “I am going to kill you,” he promised, words belied by the look in his eyes. “But first, will you bloody well _please_ take your potion? This vibrating wand alarm is about to drive me spare.”

“Oh!” Harry blushed, reaching into his robes. “Sorry. I’ve been a bit busy, what with being kidnapped.”

“Indeed. Well, as the potion is how we tracked you down, I suppose I can forgive you missing this dose,” Severus murmured.

“I can’t, though!” Poppy declared, appearing from behind one of the taller Aurors. “You, Harry Potter, are the worst patient ever! Am I going to have to tie you to your bed to get you to comply with my orders?”

Harry’s gaze met Severus’, and as he dissolved into laughter, burying his face in Severus’ robes, Harry decided it was best he not agree to that too quickly.

“Private joke,” he heard Severus reply smoothly over his head.

That set Harry off even more, to the point that Poppy insisted on transporting him to hospital immediately, claiming he must have sustained mental damage.

Later, when he was calmer, and after Severus and Hermione had explained how they tracked him, it was his turn to explain about Romilda.

“She tried to erase your memory with your wand?” Hermione chewed her bottom lip. “Then why did it erase _her_ memory? I mean, the only reason Lockhart got into trouble in the Chamber of Secrets our second year was because he used Ron’s defective wand, no?”

“No,” Severus said from his position next to Harry’s bed. “It’s foolish to try something violent against a wizard using his own wand, especially one as powerful as Harry, whose wand is so...devoted. Weasley’s wand may have been defective, but it still would have protected him from Lockhart had it been a normal one.”

“So that was her mistake.” Hermione shook her head.

“I wonder if a Memory Charm would even work against me?” Harry added. “I mean, I’m already resistant to _Imperius_...”

“And the Killing Curse.” Severus pursed his lips. “An interesting line of study.”

“For another day, I’m afraid,” Poppy said, bustling in. “Right now, I am giving you a Sleeping Potion, Harry, and you _will_ rest. No Midnight Mass for you this evening, I’m afraid.”

“Can’t I just rest at home?” Harry whinged.

She glared at him. “You may, although if you so much as put one toe out of line, I will confine you to a bed _here_ and you’ll be having hospital food for Christmas.”

Cowed, Harry nodded. He accepted his potion, and, as the room faded, he smiled as he felt himself being lifted into Severus’ arms. Yes, all was as it should be.

~


End file.
